


Two Sides of the Same Coin

by merlins_pendragon



Category: Merlin (TV)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-12
Updated: 2016-03-17
Packaged: 2018-05-26 04:58:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6224902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merlins_pendragon/pseuds/merlins_pendragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur Pendragon hunts monsters of all sorts. That includes sorcerers. Merlin Emrys is the attractive looking man Arthur has to sit next to in one of his college courses. What happens when Uther finds Arthur a case involving a sorcerer?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my second ever fic, but I'm trying so just stick with me! This piece of work is also beta free so please do ignore any mistakes you find. I will update as often as I can. Enjoy!

“Mr. Pendragon.” Said the professor standing in the front of the room. Everyone craned their necks to look at him. “Do you mind explaining to the class why you are late?” He demanded.

“Sorry, Professor Kilgharrah.” Arthur said sheepishly. “Won’t happen again.”

“It better not. This is no way you’ll be able to make history.” The Professor looked at a notebook in front of him and said, “You will be assigned to sit next to Mr. Emrys. Mr. Emrys, please stand so this gentleman here knows where you are.”

Arthur looked around the room trying to locate this Emrys when he finally spotted him. The first thing he noticed were those piercing blue eyes. The next thing he noticed was his cheeky grin. Why was he grinning at me like that? he wondered to himself when he realized Kilgharrah was speaking.

“... And a full twenty paged essay by the end of the week.” Arthur rushed to sit next to the raven haired man with the piercing blue eyes. He tried not to stare, but found it to be quite difficult. Arthur realized that this will be the hardest semester yet.

~~~~

“So, how was your first day?” Morgana asked in a hushed whisper. Arthur shot daggers at her with his eyes. 

Arthur gripped his flashlight tighter and kept on slowly leading the way through the dark abandoned house ignoring his half sister. 

There was creak from the floor boards and arthur looked at Morgana as if asking if it was from her and she shook her head and looked back in front of him knowing that it wasn’t from himself either. Arthur jumped back a little seeing not even a foot away from him was someone who looked exactly like himself. It was shifter. He already knew that, but it doesn’t make the thought any less eerie. 

He grabbed a silver knife from his inside jacket pocket and stabbed the shape shifter that stood before him. The shifter fell to the ground as Arthur stabbed him in the chest pushing the knife as deep as it could go and twisting it. Arthur stood taking the knife out of the body and looking towards Morgana as if to say let's go.

As he was taking another step, the shifter grabbed his ankle and Arthur fell to the ground. He was still going to die but had an ounce of life left in him. “Arthur Pendragon. trust the-” The light left the shifters eyes as he took his last breath and died. 

Arthur rushed to get up and orient himself and walking fast to Morgana who had wide eyes.

“What the fuck was that?” She demanded, but Arthur kept walking away from the scene and getting into the passenger side of the car parked. Morgana got in a few minutes later. 

“Who’s turn is it to call father Dearest?” She asked.

Arthur sighed. Uther would always send a clean up crew for them when they had a successful mission. 

Morgana glanced at him and nodded. “I’ll do it.” She said starting the engine and pulling out her iPhone.

Arthur closed his eyes zoning out Morgana. He hated these missions. Nearly all of them. He was okay with the missions if the creature they were about to kill was a threat, but the one tonight. No. It was just living in secret. Not a threat to anyone. 

Arthur got distracted from his thoughts when Morgana pulled up to his shared flat. He nodded towards her and got out walking up to the flat and knocking the door. He forgot his keys again. Hopefully Leon and Gwaine, his flatmates, won’t be too mad.

The door opened to reveal a shaggy looking Gwaine. He didn’t look happy. That makes two of us, then he thought. 

“Thanks.” He mumbled to Gwaine walking in and just got a grunt in response.

Arthur walked to his room and grabbed a towel walking to the small bathroom across the hall from his room. He took a long shower using all of the hot water and walked back to his room getting in bed exhausted too tired to get dressed into his night clothes.

~~~

Arthur woke up at five in the morning the next day. His first class started in two hours so he got up and went for a run. He came back half an hour later and got out of his jogging clothes and instead dressed in something more appropriate for his college class.

He walked into the class on time this time and sat next to that beautiful blue eyed man. When he took his seat, Blue Eyes gave him a cheery smile which just made Arthur raise his brows.

“Hey, we haven’t been properly introduced. I’m merlin.” Blue Eyed Beauty- no- Merlin said.

“Arthur.” He responded holding his hand out for Merlin to shake, which he did. merlin had soft hands and a firm grip. He had long fingers and dull fingernails. They were, what he considered, the perfect hands.

The professor walked into the room at that moment and he put his attention to the front of the room where Kilgharrah stood. 

arthur had an easier time paying attention today than yesterday. He had a fair amount of notes by the end of the lecture and remembered all of the big points.

After a few weeks life went on as it normally went and Merlin stopped Arthur before he left.

“Arthur?” Merlin had asked in an almost shy voice.

“Yes?” Arthur asked turning to face him.

“Are you busy tonight?” He asked adjusting the strap of his bag on his shoulder.

“No. Not yet, anyways. Why?” He asked raising his brows.

“Well, um. Would you like to go out with me? Like, to hang out and get dinner. Never mind. You don’t have to.” he said quickly, blushing slightly.

“Merlin, shut up.” Arthur said grinning at Merlin. “I would love to go somewhere with you. Did you have anywhere in mind?” 

“A pub. The Rising sun. They have the best chips I have ever had. Have you ever heard of it?” Merlin asked, a smile cracking his face.

Arthur smiled and shook his head. ‘Never heard of it, but excited to go.” He said reassuringly. 

“Is this your last class?” Merlin asked biting his lip hopeful.

Arthur nodded which just made Merlin’s bright smile grow even brighter.

“Great! Me too! Wanna go now?” He asked smiling. “I’ll drive.”

Arthur smiled, “Sure. Let’s go, Merlin.” 

Arthur loved saying Merlin’s name. It was such a unique name and he loved the way the words would always just roll off his tongue. He tried not to think of tonight as a date. He wanted it to be a date so bad but he would just have to conceal his feelings for Merlin. Relationships for hunters like him never lasted anyways, so what’s the point in trying? Either Merlin will die because of someone going after him or Merlin would realize that it wasn’t worth the trouble.

“Alright.” Merlin said cheerfully. “Let's go.”

Arthur nodded and Merlin began to walk and Arthur followed him standing right beside Merlin, occasionally bumping shoulders.

Merlin pulled out his keys to his blue Ford Fiesta Sedan and unlocked the doors getting in with a huge grin plastered on his face. Arthur smiled too and got in on the passenger side.

~~~

Merlin just came back with another round of drinks. Arthur grinned and grabbed one as Merlin sat down and took a sip.

“Okay, okay.” Merlin said, very drunk. “Truth or dare?”

Arthur laughed and shook his head. “You can’t be serious, Merlin.” He said with a grin.

“You have to pick one.” He said smiling and took a sip from his own pint.

“You are such a child.” He said laughing and added, “Dare.”

“Go ask the bartender for some ice and pour them down your trousers for a whole minute.” Merlin said without skipping a beat

Arthur got up and walked to the counter and did as he was told and came back to their booth with a glass full of ice and poured them down his trousers keeping eye contact with Merlin. Merlin was looking down at his watch glancing up at Arthur every now and again.

Arthur was breathing deeply and as soon as Merlin said time Arthur dashed to the bathroom. He came back a few minutes later glaring at Merlin.

Merlin was laughing and pointing down to Arthur’s crotch where a large wet spot was. He received a blush from Arthur and Arthur sat down covering the spot with his hands in his lap.

“Truth or dare?” Arthur asked determined.

“Truth.” Merlin said smiling softly at him and pushed a shot across the table towards Arthur in apology.

Arthur thought for a minute before asking, “What’s your most embarrassing story?”

Merlin grinned at him, a blush forming on his already alcohol flushed face. “Back to when I was in twelfth grade I had concert and I had a solo on my cello.” He chuckled a little and continued. “When I was walking up to the front of the stage, I hadn’t noticed before because I was really nervous and sweaty zoning everything and everyone out, but when I was leaving the backstage someone accidentally poured some water on my trousers making it look like I wet myself.” He shook his head and Arthur was smiling fondly at him. Merlin’s eyes shone when he was speaking of his experience.

“You’re joking.” Arthur said chuckling softly.

“I wish I was.” He said laughing.

There night carried on with light teasing and banter until Arthur reluctantly said that he had to leave and go back home, so they went their separate ways making promises to do this again.

~~~

After a few weeks, Merlin and Arthur had gotten to be quite good friends and they made arrangements to hang out after every class they had together. 

Arthur had to cancel on one of their meetings, though he really didn't want to. His father had called him into his office for a new case. He said it was a big one, so that gave Arthur excitement and worries. 

Arthur had never agreed with his father on monsters, but had always kept that to himself. He couldn't imagine what his father would say if he ever found out. 

He sighed softly as he was driving there and pulled into the parking space. He quickly made his way through the small brick building. His father chose this brick building out of all of the buildings to choose from because it drew the least amount of attention and it was in the heart of London.

Arthur quickly got out of his car and made his way to his father's small and cramped office. Arthur knocked before entering. 

Uther gestured to the seat across his desk for Arthur to sit in, and he did.

“I have a new case for you.” Uther said with a huge grin plastered over his face, and Arthur nodded. “You should be quite honoured. I would only choose the best for this one, and that includes you. I feel that you are ready for this case and I know that you will not disappoint me, Arthur.”

Arthur nodded, his tongue thick in his mouth and feeling sweaty. “What is it?” he asked when it seemed that his father wasn't going to continue.

Uther’s gron only grew as he handed him a yellow folder with a couple of papers in it. “We found a sorcerer.” He said, sounding like a kid in a candy shop. “I know you will not fail me, and I know that since this has never been done before, that you will not fail me.” He said. “I would recommend getting on it right away.” 

Arthur nodded smiling. “yes, sir. Thank you, sir.” He said standing up and plastering a smile on his face and extending his hand out to shake.

Arthur went back to his car and stayed there in the parking lot before opening the folder. The first thing he saw was an image of Merlin and his stomach dropped.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like I said before, I am new to writing and sharing my work. Also this work is unbetaed. Enjoy and I love feedback! Good or bad!

No Arthur thought shutting the file. It can't be him.

Arthur sat the file down in the passenger side of his seat and drove back home to think about this new case of his. Shit.

When Arthur got home, Gwaine and Leon were on the couch playing Halo. Arthur tried to sneak in unnoticed, but failed miserably. 

“Hey, Princess.” Gwaine called to him, pausing the game and hopping up on his feet. 

Arthur cringed and looked at him with a smile. “Hey, I’ve got a lot of work to do, so i'm just gonna…” He gestured to his room and started to walk backwards towards it.

“Oh no you don't.” Gwaine said and grabbed his arm pulling him to the living room. “I haven't seen ever since that one night you came home in the middle of the night. We need to spend quality time together. Right, Leon?”

Leon nodded. “Were just worried about you.” He said.

“I appreciate that, but I’ve just been really busy and I have a lot on my mind right now.” Arthur said softly thinking about Merlin for a brief moment before riding his mind of the beautiful man.

“You can always come talk to us.” Gwaine said, not used to speaking on his feelings. 

Arthur gave them both a weak smile. “Thank you guys, but I’ll be fine.” He said.

“Arthur, talk to us.” Gwaine said pleadingly. “Is it about a boy?” He asked.

Arthur bit his lip, confirming Gwaine’s suspicion.

“At least talk to Leon, the king of pining.” Gwaine said causing a chuckle to come out of Arthur.

“Oi!” Leon said and smacked the back of Gwaine’s head.

“Seriously though, Arthur. Talk to us.” Gwaine said. Arthur sighed and sat down on the couch between Gwaine and Leon.

Leon gently put a comforting hand on Arthur’s shoulder, giving Arthur a small smile. “There’s this guy. He’s perfect.” Arthur closes eyes briefly and shakes his head slightly, correcting himself. “Nearly perfect. He has this huge flaw that I don’t think I can look past, but I can’t get rid of him either.” He said softly, giving them a brief summary of what’s going on.

He can’t tell them about what Merlin is or what it means. He can’t tell them what he does when he’s not home, at school, or hanging out with his mates. He can’t tell them anything. And Merlin… Fuck.

“People's flaws don’t define who they are. Like you, for example, Arthur. You have that snaggle tooth. It’s a flaw, but I’m pretty sure very many people were more than able to look past it.” Leon said causing Arthur to sigh.

They wouldn’t understand. The would never be able to understand. No one would understand. Maybe if he just talked to Merlin. Maybe all of this was a mistake. Maybe Merlin knew who he was and planned to use him. Maybe…

Arthur cleared his throat and stood up. “You guys are right. Thanks.” He said and left the house walking back out to his car.

Arthur pulled out his phone to text merlin: Wanna hang out at The Rising Sun? -A

The Rising sun was where they would always hang out. It was the pub that had great beer and even better chips. 

Arthur carefully looked over his text before he hit send.

About two minutes later Arthur got a response: Be there in ten :) -M.

Arthur sighed and started his to drive to the pub. He wasn't ready for this. Not ready to see Merlin no longer as Merlin, but he has to.

When Arthur got there he sat in their normal spot and ordered a pint and some chips while waiting for Merlin, who had arrived about five minutes after Arthur with a stroke of blue paint across his left cheek and a goofy smile plastered across his face.

Arthur’s stomach dropped. He was not prepared for this. For Merlin. He was so innocent. Merlin is not a monster. Arthur recalls one time when he killed a fly and Merlin nearly broke into tears. There is no way in hell that he is who his father says he is. And if he is, maybe sorcerers aren't that bad.

No. They are. They all are. Sorcerers are the reason his mother is dead. They have no conscience. So if Merlin is, he’ll have to kill him. He has to.

Arthur gave him a smile trying not to think of that and said to Merlin when he sat down, “I ordered some chips, so they should be out shortly.”

“Sorry I’m a little late.” Merlin said grinning grabbing Arthur’s point and taking it as his own making Arthur smile as he took a sip. “I wanted to finish my painting.”  
“You know, Merlin, you could always just order yourself a pint instead of taking mine all the time, right?” Arthur said smiling as Merlin just shrugged taking another sip out of it and wiping his mouth against his sleeve. This was going to be harder than he thought.

After a while of Merlin and Arthur talking like they normally would, Merlin gently placed a hand over Arthur’s looking at him seriously asking, “Arthur, are you alright?”

Arthur's mouth went dry at listening to the tone in Merlin’s voice, how much he seemed to care. How could Arthur ever think that Merlin was a monster. He couldn’t lie to Merlin when he looked so innocent and beautiful and Arthur was definitely a little more that tipsy at the moment.

He shook his head and Merlin got up to sit next to Arthur on his side of the booth and brought him into a tight embrace, and all Arthur could do was lean into Merlin.

“Do you want to talk about?” Merlin asked softly rubbing Arthur's back.

Arthur just remained silent not finding it in himself to say anything. How could Merlin do this to him? How could Merlin be so perfect? Does he know what he does to Arthur?

“Do you want to go home?” Merlin asked and Arthur just shook his head. “Okay, well this isn't the best environment for you at this moment, so do you want to go over to mine?” He asked and Arthur paused before nodding.

Merlin nodded and stood up holding a hand out for Arthur to grab, who did and stumbled a bit before Merlin steadied him. He lead him outside where he hailed a cab and got Arthur in first, then followed suit.

“I know what you are.” Arthur mumbled leaning against Merlin, and feeling the silver knife he had strapped to his thigh and the gun holstered to his back.

“And what is that?” Merlin asked amused.

Arthur remained silent and closed his eye. He couldn’t voice his findings to Merlin. He wasn’t ready. 

Merlin had an arm wrapped around him and was gently rubbing the side of his arm. 

When they got their, Merlin pulled out his wallet handing the driver a few notes saying, “Keep the change.” He got out and held a hand out for Arthur, who took it and stumbled out. Merlin wrapped an arm around his waist and lead him into the apartment building and into the elevator and leaned Arthur against the wall smiling at him. He hit the button to his floor and stood close next to Arthur in case he might need him to balance. 

When the elevator dinged and the doors opened to Merlin’s floor, Merlin grabbed Arthur's arm and slung it around his own shoulders and wrapped an arm around Arthur’s waist helping him to Merlin's flat. 

He opened the door and revealed Merlin's very small two-roomed flat. 

The kitchen and the bedroom and living room were all connected, and there was a door leading to a small bathroom.

“Sorry it’s not some castle.” Merlin said and smiled at him. “I’m not exactly swimming in money believe it or not.” He was saying while leading Arthur to his bed and making him sit down on it.

“Do you mind if we share a bed or no?” He asked Arthur walking to the sink and getting a glass of water for him. 

Arthur just shrugged and laid down on the bed on his side. 

“I’ll take that as you don’t mind.” Merlin said and went to his dresser and handed Arthur a pair of sweatpants that were too big for merlin. Arthur smiled at him and took them along with the shirt Merlin sat on the bed and headed to the bathroom to change.

When Arthur was changing he decided to just hide his knife and gun in his clothes hoping merlin won’t find it, so he walked out with his clothes all wrapped around the weapons.

Arthur got back on the bed, this time under the covers next to a Merlin. He smiled, and Merlin returned it.

Arthur soon fell asleep with Merlin following suit.

 

~~~

 

Arthur woke with a loud pounding in his head and to the smell of bacon. He couldn’t think of where he was or most of the events that had happened the night before. He couldn’t bring himself to open his eyes and see the bright sunlight streaming in through the window. He knew it was there because he could feel it and see it against the back of his eye lids. 

There was a dip in the spot next to him on the bed indicating that someone just sat down. He slowly opened his eyes to see Merlin sitting their. He was smiling warmly at Arthur and holding out a glass of water to him. 

Arthur slowly sat up and took it nodding in thanks and also took the two painkillers Merlin gave him. He downed them both in one gulp and took a swig of the water Merlin had given him.

“How you feeling?” Merlin asked in a gentle tone, careful not to make Arthur’s head ache more than it already was.

Arthur rubbed the side of his face with his hand and rubbed his hand taking a deep breath and saying, “I feel like shit. Sorry about last night.”

Merlin smiled and squeezed Arthur’s shoulder. “It’s fine. I made bacon and toast if you want some.” He said and stood up walking over to where the food is. 

Arthur got up off of the bed and followed Merlin into the kitchen part of the small flat. Merlin smiled at him and handed him a plate with bacon and buttered toast. 

“Tea or Coffee?” Merlin asked grabbing a mug from a cupboard.

“Coffee.” Arthur said watching Merlin pour some of the warm dark liquid into a rainbow mug making Arthur smile.

Merlin delivered the mug over to him. “Sorry, I only have rainbow mugs. It was a joke from one of my mates after I came out.” He said and sat down on the seat next to Arthur.

“It’s fine. Thank you.” He said nodding his head.

Merlin was gay. That means that there's a chance for Arthur. No, there can’t be. They can’t be together. Arthur has to kill Merlin. But Merlin is making this so damn hard. Fuck, he’s screwed.

“Do you believe in magic?” Arthur asked Merlin, taking a piece of bacon.

“Why?” Merlin asked raising his brows. “Do you?”

Arthur nodded and Merlin nodded back. “Yeah.” He said.

“What time is it?” Arthur asked.

“A quarter to eleven.” Merlin said glancing at a clock behind Arthur’s head.

“I should probably go. Thanks for breakfast.” He said smiling and standing up. “I’m going to go get dressed.” He went over to where his clothes were and picked them up walking to the bathroom and getting dressed.

 

~~~

 

“So, Father told me that he gave you the sorcerer case.” Morgana said, her green eyes full of amusement.

“Yeah.” Arthur said nodding.

“You don’t seem too excited about it.” Morgana observed raising her brows.

“I just had a rough night.” Arthur replied and smiled at the waiter as he walked over to the table with their food.

They started eating and Morgana continued to eat, but Arthur wasn’t listening to her and thinking about Merlin. He’s going to confront Merlin. He has to. There's no way in hell that Merlin is as bad as Arthur is making him out to be. Merlin is the kindest person he has met, and he just met him about a month ago.

“...And Arthur are you even listening to me?” Came Morgana's voice.

“Hm? Yeah.” he said nodding and cleared his throat and took a sip of the wine he ordered.

“Then what was I talking about?” She asked and Arthur opened and closed his mouth like a fish out of water. Morgana sighed and rolled her eyes. “I was talking about the very important artifacts that our dearest father has had me look for while you actually got the action.” She said.

Right. Action. She says that like its a good thing.

“Um, if I come across any of the magical artifacts I’ll be sure to give them to you.” He said and stood up. “I have to go. Important things to do.” He said and hugged Morgana, setting down enough notes to pay for both his and Morgana's meals.

 

~~~

 

Merlin wasn’t at class the next two days and when he wasn’t there for the third day he sent Merlin a text. Where are you? You alright? -A

The reply came almost instantly. I’m fine. I just caught the stomach flu. -M

Arthur pocketed his phone and decided to go to Merlin’s house ignoring the feeling in his stomach that was telling him not to go.

When he got there, he knocked on the door three times and about five minutes later Merlin pulled the door open a crack. 

“What are you doing here?” He asked and pulled Merlin in by the arm and quickly shut the door.

“You said you were sick. I thought that I would just come by and check in on you and see how you were doing. But I can see that you are perfectly fine.” He said looking Merlin up and down. “What are you doing?” He asked.

“Shit, Arthur, you really shouldn’t be here.” Merlin responded with a sigh.

‘Why not?” He asked, his brows furrowing. “What are you hiding from me?” He asked.

“If I told you, you wouldn’t believe me.” He said sighing and sat down on his bed.

“Try me.” Arthur challenged. 

“I… I have magic.” Merlin whispered looking down.  
Fuck. Merlin had to tell him. Arthur can’t kill him, nor can he let anyone else kill him. Why did Merlin have to be so perfect?


End file.
